The present invention relates to converters, and more particularly to detecting fault in converters.
In a single or scalable buck converter system, each buck converter might experience faults such as input rail floating, high side switch gate floating, high side switch short or open, etc. Such faults might lead other converters to become electrically or thermally overstressed, and therefore normally in need of being reported to the converter or the system. Thus, what is needed is simple circuit that covers these fault scenarios in a converter.